When Destinies Meet
by the Elder soul
Summary: The chaos of Maerunes Dagon and his evil daedra was indeed a frightening time. Now the Elder Council fears more danger is to come so they reach to another realm for help. But what if that realm was our own?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Sounds of voices deep in conversation echo off the white marble walls of what would seem to be a palace spire. The room at the base was illuminated by candles and glowing stones. At the center was a huge stone table in the shape of a circle with lavish seats all around it. Though many of them were empty, there were a few still occupied. Wise and knowledgeable beings conversed in a serious tone around the stone table.

"The invasion is over; the gates are shut once more. Martin saw to the end of that." said a grey haired man in blue and gold trimmed robes.

"Why do you believe the empire is still under attack?" he continued.

"I have to agree with Hannibal. True the empire has been a bit unstable since Marin sacrificed his life to stop the daedric onslaught but under your guidance things have been going smoothly. Why invite more possible threats in this time of peace?" inquired an average sized woman in a fine maroon dress.

"Though Mancar Cameron is dead and his followers all but dispersed we have reason to believe that they may be planning another attack on the peace of the empire. I simply feel it would be best to be on our guard is all. Do remember all it took to bring us to the brink of total annihilation last time was a few over zealous daedra worshippers, an overly charismatic magician with a book, and being unprepared for assassination attempt." rebutted a tall thin figure in long regal red robes.

"I believe it would be best to just beckon to the Nine to send us some additional protection. After all, I think we have all learned full well what a bad feeling can lead to." he added.

"The Chancellor makes a valid point, my fellow counselors. Last time it was Marunes Dagon, next time it could be Sheogorath or Sanguine who decide to test our metal. Do we really want to leave that up to chance?" stated an elderly man in a brown monk like robe and a katana at his chair side.

"Thank you Jauffre. I'm glad to see that the Blades see the significance of my proposal." thanked the man in red.

"Still, with all due respect Chancellor Ocato while I support your reason, I take issue with the means. I speak namely of the ritual of the Beacon. If you recall from the Elder Scrolls history the last time it was attempted the empire was nearly torn asunder and the emperor at the time was burnt to ash." Jauffre claimed.

"Be that as it may we must also keep in mind the reason behind his demise was that he wanted to become a living god and so the Nine punished him quite fittingly. As we speak I have numerous mages, sorcerers, and many members of the clergy looking into ways to make this go off without a hitch. All that need be taken care of is preparation and the counsel's approval." stated Ocato.

As he finished that statement the rest of the counsel deliberated.

Hannibal stood and said, "Chancellor Ocato, after much deliberation the Mage's Guild stands with your decision."

The leader of the Fighter's Guild, Vilena Donton, concurred with the Arch-Mage.

"What say you Jauffre?" asked Ocato.

"If the other guild masters trust your judgment then so shall I. The Brotherhood of the Blades will stand by the Chancellor's decision." said Jauffre.

"Well then now that all necessary votes are in the motion passes and the ritual of the Beacon will be performed. I call upon the counts and countesses of the many cities of Cyrodill to meet here at White Gold Tower in thee weeks time to commence the ceremony. Until then this meeting of the Elder Counsel is adjourned." finished the Chancellor.

Three weeks had come and gone since the meeting. Everyone who was to take part in the ritual was assembled in the counsel chamber. All the necessary preparations were made and the stage was set in accordance with the ancient rite.

"We are about to commence the ritual. Before we do, is there anyone among us who objects? Speak now or forever hold your peace." Ocato inquired.

Nobody spoke up, though it looked as if they were all objecting on the inside.

"Very well then, let the ritual begin!" proclaimed Ocato.

The many clergy members of the different temples and chapels gathered in the center and began to sing in unison in a monotone voice. The Arch-Mage Hannibal stepped forward and kicked things off by saying,

"On this the seventh day of New Seed of the fourth era we the people of Cyrodill do come together in consecrated unity do call out to our godly masters, the Nine Divine. So mote it be!"

As he finished he stretched forth his hands toward the center of the giant stone table as a light blue beam of mana flowed from his hands. Then having finished his part he kept feeding the mana into the center and fell silent as the leader of the Fighter's Guild stepped forward.

"By the strength of our will and endurance of our might we call out to our godly protectors, the Nine Divine. So mote it be!" she called out whilst feeding her red mana into the center. Next came Jauffre, Grand-Master of the Blades, as it was now his turn to partake in the rite.

He proclaimed, "From the might of our resolve to the courage in our hearts, we call out to our godly founders, the Nine Divine. So mote it be!", as he fed yellow mana into the table's core. Now all the remained was Chancellor Ocato.

"As the duly elected leader of the Empire of Cyrodill I call out and beckon to our godly creators, the Nine Divine. We beseech you oh great ones to please send your children guardians of righteousness and champions of justice to protect us from all who wish to destroy our union, peace, and civility. By your names so mote it be!" he shouted as he fed green mana into the core.

Their combined mystic forces cored into a sphere of white light. The chants and singing continued as it kept growing in tone. They all raised their hands to the sky and in unison shot one continuous beam of their respective colors toward a pillar of light emanating from the light core. Upon feeding the pillar that final time they relaxed their hands having finished the ritual looking quite satisfied at the tower of light they had just created. All was going as planned, that was until the light went from white to grey.

"Is this part of the process Chancellor?" inquired Vilena.

"No, something is wrong. Close the portal! Do it now!" he yelled to his personal mages.

"Sir we can't! The magic's magnitude is too great!" replied a struggling wizard.

Ocato could only look on in complete dismay. The once clear sky had changed to a thunderous grey storm. Lightning struck all about outside the palace walls and high winds howled harshly. A great black vortex had begun to open up in the sky. Ocato gazed upon the ominous hole and silently uttered to himself, "What have we done?"


	2. What Nightmares Doth Bring

Chapter 1: What Nightmares Doth Bring

Along a dilapidated roadside the sounds of rummaging are heard. Amidst the vast ruin and debris a small child scourers the junk heaps. She is clothed in what would seem to be tattered sack cloth materials with patches of other colors sewn in on it and her hood. The small child's face held an expression of wavering energy yet held the zest of curiosity. Her dirty face lit up in joy when she happened across a piece of relatively clear plumbing pipe.

"Yay, I found one!" she exclaimed. "Master Rich will be so happy I found what he is looking for." she continued.

She held the pipe segment in her tiny hands as she skipped back home through the ruined roads of a decaying city. All around her lay the burnt and crumbled remains of what was once a sprawling metropolis. The sky above was a somber complement to the depressing landscape. It was as if someone had murdered the Sun. the clouds were a mix of black and grey with veins of what was once sunshine peeking through. She kept on skipping along the road still grasping the long pipe in her small dirt coated hands. She at last came to the entrance of what seemed like a large village or make-shift encampment. She knocked on the door to gain entrance.

"Hey, I'm back. Open up." she said.

"State your business here." replied a voice behind the door.

"It's me Nil, let me in." the small girl stated.

"State the vow." replied the voice.

"Oh come on Sid just let me in." Nil complained.

"Sorry Nil, its protocol." Sid replied. Nil sighed and spoke the vow.

"As we sleep at night and rise in the morning, we shall persevere. When in darkest times, we shall find the light. And though the world may try to destroy us, we shall rebuild. Can I come in now? Master Rich is waiting for this part." she said.

"Oh Master Richard is expecting you; why didn't you just say so?" said Sid as Nil sighed and entered past the large gate.

Nil walked hastily through the shabby looking village. The houses all around her were crafted out of everything from porch awnings to salvaged sheet metal. She made her way through the scrappy looking town an arrived at a large ruined building. It looked like the remains of a government building. The structure was concrete and marble and was built in the shape of a square with rusted blackened steel support beams sprawled out everywhere. Nil headed for the central tower on the far side and proceeded up to the third floor. After climbing many steps Nil finally reached the third floor.

"Master, Master Rich I'm back. I found the pipe you needed." she called out.

"Welcome back Nil. Are you ok, you didn't have any trouble finding it did you?" inquired a voice.

A moderately tall yet stocky man came walking over to her from a table cluttered with books, papers, and glass laboratory vessels. He was dressed in a white cloth shirt and tan colored linen pants with sandals covering his feet. On top of all of that was a long black coat with a hood pulled back. His hair was shoulder length and dark. He had a mustache and beard goatee, dark brown eyes, and wore a twisted bronze torc around his neck.

"No, it was just really messy.", Nil answered as she handed the pipe to the man.

"Thank you Nil. Now Mikey can repair the repair the irrigation system.", he said.

"Is there anything else I help you with Master Rich?", she inquired.

"Not at the moment Nil but thank you. Just go deliver the pipe to Mikey and tell the others that I'll summon the village to the temple in an hour.", Rich mandated.

"Yes Master.", Nil confirmed as she smiled and bowed.

She turned and started back down the stairs. As she made it through the courtyard past the remnants of the tower spire Rich couldn't help but breathe a sigh of sadness.

"She is a bright light in a dark world. It pains me to see her live like this. At least she was born after those times. The day the whole world went to Hell.", he remarked.

It is Tuesday August 21st, 2017 in Philadelphia and much has changed. The world as it was once known is gone. The clouds have darkened, the land has been tainted, and the water befouled. Things of course weren't always this way. There once was a thing called peace and prosperity in this world at a time.

"They called it The End Days, Ragnarok, and Judgment Day. We on the other hand had a better name for it. We simply called it the Apocalypse. It started like any other day, birds chirping, people talking, and cars crowding city streets, kids were in school while average people worked at their many jobs. All was right with the world; that was until that day came. Some say we were warned while others said it was just superstitious bullshit. To all of those nay-sayers they were wrong and the others never knew how right they were. Long ago the Mayans warned us, then the Chinese, and after them was the Cybil and later still Nostradamus himself but did we listen? No.

From the earliest I could remember nations and their leaders have been fighting over everything from resources to stupid idealistic and religious zeal. In retrospect I can't remember what set things into motion. Whatever the reason, it was the last straw. So on December 21st, 2012 the leaders of the world committed the most heinous act in human history. Armageddon, mankind's ultimate sin, that is what was done on that fateful day. Numerous rockets filled the skies and on that day the world cried bloody murder as Earth, for the first time in four billion years, burned once more. And so in a single day and night mankind destroyed all it had ever known. The ancients warned us that at the apex of our civilization we would bring about the end of the and our own destruction.", Rich recounted to himself as he looked with much sorrow at an old news paper that read "The End is Nigh".

The memories of that horrid day still tormented his every thought and still haunted his every dream. He hadn't had a peaceful rest in some time now and even fewer dreams. For those few and rare times when he did sleep, he knew only fear and terror. There were no more dreams, only nightmares….and screams.


	3. From Dust

Chapter 2: From Dust

It had been years since that horrid day. So much was destroyed and even more was lost. Yet out of the dust, ash, and decaying ruins the few remaining vestiges of mankind clung to life and began to rebuild. Humanity's tenacity once more saved itself from the brink of total annihilation. Clustered together in the remains of the once densely crowded center of Philadelphia a small community reestablished itself. After the cataclysm those who survived started to band together in the hopes of regaining what was lost and to live in peace once more. They set up a kind of village like system in which a council of intellectuals and skilled individuals held law and order. Rich was among these choice people, for it was he who first established the community as a haven for survivors. Rich's duties were that of overseer, archivist, medicine man, and priest. His responsibilities were great indeed yet he wasn't alone in the task of safeguarding the community. His closest friends and companions before Armageddon helped in this endeavor.

"Master Marino! Master Rich told me to bring this to you.", Nil said with a smile.

"Thank you Nil, I'll put it right into the system. Oh and don't call me that; remember you can call me Mikey.", he said to the small girl.

He patted her on the head and then proceeded to install the piece of piping into the community's irrigation system.

"Oh and Master Rich said he'll gather the village at the temple in an hour.", she said.

"Thank you Nil, I'll tell Jenn. Run along and tell the others.", he said as he wiped the sweat from his curly black hair.

Mikey was an averaged sized young man with a husky build. He wore a t-shirt with some tears in it and some jean shorts with rips in the legs. He also wore a pair of dark goggles, being that he was the village's engineer he'd occasionally have some welding to do.

"Was that Nil?", asked a feminine voice.

"Yeah, she just dropped off a pipe and said there will be a temple gathering in an hour.", he answered.

"Oh ok, I'll get your things ready then." said a young woman with glasses.

"Thanks Jenn.", Mikey replied as Jenn walked by giving a hug and kiss to her lover.

She stood about the same height as Mikey with strawberry shaded hair. Her clothes were made up of long jeans, a long sleeved shirt, and something like a smock or apron. She assisted Mikey with engineering but mostly by keeping record of what was needed and system status reports. She was also in charge of surveying the village's food supply and what little crop rotation they had. Meanwhile, Nil continued to skip about through the village until she happened upon a shinny piece of metal in the shape disc. As she bent down to pick it up someone cried, "Look out!"

She stood up after hearing a thud and what sounded like a sizzling noise. She winced as she noticed a red hot length of metal was inches from her head sticking out of a plank of wood.

"You should really watch where you walk Nil. Hasn't Rich told you that a hundred times by now?", said a sarcastic voice.

"Sorry Master Wells, I'll be more careful.", she said with a bow.

"It's ok Nil. At least you reaction timing has improved.", said a young man stepping out from a smoky workshop.

"Master Rich told me to tell you he'll be gathering the village at the temple in an hour.", the small girl reported.

"Alright then, thanks Nil. Oh and can I have that disc back? Its an uncut shuriken.", he said as he returned to work.

Nil placed the disc on his work table and continued on her way. Master Wells, or Sean as he is known to his friends, was a young man of tall stature with an average build. He had short brown hair and blue eyes as well as a small beard on his chin. He wore a dark green t-shirt with the sleeves ripped off and long light brown cargo pants with a few tears and worn out spots on the legs. Over that he wore a black ash covered apron and thick heat resistant gloves. Sean was the village blacksmith and metal worker in charge of crafting everything from weapons and armor to making plating for scouting cars in the community.

"I'm sorry Master Wells! The hammer slipped to the end and…",

"And nothing, you damn fool!", Sean interjected.

"Next time you slip up I'll slit you up the middle! Now get back to the forge!", Sean said to a subordinate with a hammer and tongs in his hands and a smirk of sarcasm on his face.

Nil made her way to a large group of tents with some crude armaments like shields and spear like poles lying about. She couldn't help but touch but touch the intriguing objects, as any child would, until they started to fall over from their piles. One by one, the weapons fell like dangerous dominos. The chain of falls reached the largest tent where it was stopped by a single hand.

"Let me guess Nil, it was so shinny you just had to touch it right?", inquired a voice with a sigh.

A figure stepped out of the tent virtually blanketed in black clothing. This man had long dark that reached to the middle of his back, black bands on his wrists, black long pants, and a plain black t-shirt along with a kind of dark duster cloak. On his face was a beard covering the underside of his jaw and chin. Beneath that was hanging from his neck that would only cover the mouth and nose. He looked at the little Nil with his Asian eyes as she tried to stand up some of the mess.

"Sorry Sensei King, it was just so shinny I…"

"Its ok Nil, I'm the same way.", he interrupted with a smirk.

"What do you need?", he asked.

"Master Rich said there will be a gathering at the temple in an hour.", Nil answered.

"Will it be in the usual chamber or a different one this time Ian?", asked a feminine voice.

"Good day Mistress Nessa.", she greeted while bowing.

Nessa was a short young woman with a slender build and frame. She had long blonde hair and light green and fair skin. She wore the same kind of cloak Ian wore except her cloak was sand colored, a white tank top that showed of her slender midriff, and a pair of tattered jeans.

"Didn't say, just gathering in an hour.", Ian replied.

"Master Rich told me it would be in the Great Hall.", Nil said.

"Oh thank you Nil. Oh and why weren't you with the scouting team today?", said Nessa.

"I was out on an errand for Master Rich to look for an irrigation pipe.", answered the small girl.

"Oh ok Nil, is that all?", the woman inquired. Nil nodded in response before receiving a hug from Ness and a pat on the head from Ian before continuing on her message run.

"She really is a good girl, Rich takes good care of her.", Nessa said to Ian.

"Mmhmm.", he answered.

"Makes ya want one of your own doesn't it?", she asked with a playful tone.

Ian smiled and then said hell no. Nessa gave him a little punch on the arm and then a kiss before they both returned to their duties. Nessa was head of the community's resources scouts. They would go out into the desolate wastes of Philly's ruins in search of useful materials. Ian on the other hand was in charge of the militia and defense squad. Being a strategic thinker, he easily ran the group like a well oiled machine. When the community went to sleep him and his "stealth" group would patrol the town borders and walls like ninja guardians. Nil followed the crude path ways of cracked concrete and arrived at the remains of a small corner café. She entered the building and immediately was greeted with a big, almost crushing, ambush hug.

"Nil! So good to see you! How are you?", said a flamboyant busty woman.

As soon as she released her grip Nil replied, "Good day to you Madam Riley; I have a message for you from Master Rich."

"Oh? What is it?", Riley asked.

"He said there will be a gathering at the temple in an hour.", the little girl reported.

"Oh ok, thank you Nil. Is that all?", Riley asked as she wiped a chalk broad clean.

Nil nodded and the proceeded to leave but was stopped by Riley asking if she did her homework.

Nil paused for a minute while stuttering, "well…I…umm." She then ran out in the direction of Rich's place.

"That girl takes after Rich a little to much sometimes.", Riley said sarcastically smiling. Riley was a young woman of moderate height with a slightly large build. She had brown hair and eyes, in front of which wore a pair of glasses. She had on a long sleeve purple shirt, a pair of dark jeans with tears near the ankles, and a kind of open over sweater the back of which reached just above her ankles. Riley was, for lack of a better word, the community's teacher. Her duty was teaching the village youths basic scholastic fundamentals. She also watched after the young ones when their parents were out performing their various duties. Meanwhile back at Rich's place he pondered over some odd diagrams and papers.

"Perhaps the hydrogen amount was off, or maybe the oxygen and saltpeter wasn't balanced.", he said to himself.

"Bah! What is the problem?", he said frustratingly.

"Master Rich, I'm back!", Nil called out up the stairwell.

She entered Rich's room only to find him pacing near his work table.

"Master Rich are you ok?", the girl asked with concern.

"Yes Nil I'm fine just angry with this formula is all.", Rich said with a sigh and scratching his head.

"Maybe I help Master.", Nil stated.

"Alright Nil, I have taught you some of this. Come over to the table.", he replied.

"Sign Argus.", Rich said as the door to his chamber closed after those words.

"I still want to learn that spell.", Nil said with amazement.

"I'll teach you when you can properly use it.", Rich replied.

On top of his many skills, magic was Rich's strong suit. Since the Apocalypse altered the Earth some people had found that through intense thought and focus they could manipulate the natural forces and energies of the planet to perform what the ancients call magic or sorcery. Rich was one of the gifted few who to full comprehend it.

"So is it general magic's Master?", Nil asked while looking at the strange diagrams.

"Its actually a mixture of alchemy and summoning ritual magic.", he answered.

"Are the ingredients balanced? Or is the layout of the diagram off?.", Nil asked.

"No everything else is correct its just something seems to be missing from the formula.", Rich said.

Nil's attention was then brought to a ring with six circles surrounding a seventh in the center.

"Master Rich what about these circle? Each have a symbol for mana being in them.", she pointed out.

Then it hit Rich; he had the balance right but all that was missing were other people who could use magic.

"Of course Nil! It's so obvious, you're brilliant!", he yelled with joy while swinging her around.

Nil giggled and smiled, she then left Rich to his work to go get ready for the temple gathering. The bells in the temple spire toned loudly for the whole community to hear. In the time before Armageddon this building was once the Grand Masonic Lodge of Pennsylvania. Now it only stands amidst the decaying rubble of Philadelphia's once grand skyscrapers. People filed into the building which held together surprisingly well through the Apocalypse. They entered through the main door way then proceeded to divide and go up two marble stair cases to the second floor and entered the largest room in the temple, Ionic Hall. Modeled in the ancient Greek style, the hall was decorated with mythological depictions and large columns. Everything was coated in a deep royal blue with gold edges. There were long rows of padded seat like church pews on the left and right hand sides of the room. Some large desks and chairs were at the end of the hall where the council members would sit. In the center of the room were three lamps that looked like torches around what looked like a small altar. The people filed into the room and sat where they could while some stood. Richard and the other masters entered and as they did all the villagers stood up in respect then sat once the masters were seated.

"Sign Argus.", Rich said while waving his hand slowly thus making the large doors shut.

He then sat in the largest, most ornate chair with Nil in smaller below him. The other masters sat in the fancy chairs a step below him. Rich banged a gavel once and brought the meeting to order.

"People, villagers, friends welcome back. It is yet another day in which we get to rise and greet life once more. I have called this gathering not just to discuss the status of the community or the state of our recovery, but to speak to you the people and meet on the level. I realize that there is still much to be done and many more issues to tackle, but I would just like the bring the needs of the few to the attention of the many and to boost general morale and fellowship.", Rich expounded.

"The council will open the floor to Master Engineer Marino.", announced Nil.

"Thank you Nil. My fellow community members, thanks to the diligent searching of young Nil and the assistance of my wife Jenn the irrigation system is repaired though you should still boil it before use.", Mikey announced as everyone cheered and clapped.

"Order.", Rich said as he banged the gavel.

"Lady Jennifer, Chief of Agriculture may now have the floor.", stated Nil. Jenn stood and then addressed the people.

"Our food supply will last us through the winter and thanks to the repairs made by my husband there will be enough to go around. Rations will still have to be small for sake of crop preservation but no one will go hungry this year.", she said.

The community cheered once before Rich called order again.

"Thank you Lady Jenn. Metal Master Wells may now have the floor.", said Nil.

"Ladies, gentlemen, and other leeches of society, lend me your ears.", he said as the people laughed at the well needed humor.

"My staff and I have completed making new panels for the scouting cars and your homes. They will be made available to you shortly.", continued Sean.

Everyone clapped and then order once more.

"Thank you Master Wells for your continuing expertise in metallurgy. The council will now hear from Mistress Nessa and Sensei King.", proclaimed Nil.

"The survey team and I have had some luck finding more resources to trade with neighboring settlements but still no clean water supply. Nevertheless we will still keep looking.", Nessa reported.

"The militia is still as vigilant as ever and the stealth force is still keeping watch at night. My fellow villagers, tonight you shall sleep safely." Ian closed.

The people clapped and once again came to order.

"Madam Riley, Chief of Education now has the floor.", said Nil.

"Thank you Nil. Although much knowledge and means of obtaining it were lost in 2012 we still continue to learn and to teach. I assure you I will continue to educate any who seek higher learning. To all of you whom I currently teach remember to do your homework for Wednesday.", Riley said with a smile.

The community clapped, except for the young children.

"The floor is now open to any who request to speak.", Nil said.

"Master Richard, have you produced anymore medicine for the radiation sickness?", asked a villager.

"Yes, I have and I will distribute them accordingly.", Rich answered.

The gathering continued on for an hour but was now winding down. Rich stood and prepared to close the meeting.

"Good people of the community t will now call this meeting to a close. Once again I am honored to be among you, some of the last vestiges of civilization. Together we stand at the vanguard of a new age. My closing statement will be that I'd like to meet with my fellow council members after this meeting.", Rich proclaimed.

He continued by asking all those present to stand for the recitation of a vow or prayer. They then filled the great hall with words as the spoke in unison.

"Great forces of nature and fate, today we make a solemn declaration. As we sleep at night and rise the morning we shall persevere. When in darkest times, we shall find the light. And though the world may try to destroy us, we shall rebuild. As one people, as one voice we proclaim our defiance in the face of oblivion. We will not go quietly into the night; we will parish without a fight. We're going to live on, we're going to survive. For we are humanity, this our home, and this is our way. So mote it be.", they all proclaimed

Rich banged the gavel one more time and declared the gathering over. The villagers left the temple in an orderly manner while the council member remained.

"My friends I have an idea.", said Rich.


	4. A Promise to Keep

Chapter 3: A Promise to Keep

"What idea Rich?", Nessa asked.

"Is this another one of your magick experiments?", Riley inquired.

Rich nodded as the others had a look of distress on their faces. In the past Rich's experiments tended to have "explosive" results and they still haven't made much progress in that respect.

"What is it this time Rich? Please don't tell me it's another alternative energy attempt. Last time we tried that it took Sean a week to grow his hair back.", Ian chimed in.

"No there will be no explosives this time.", Rich rebutted.

"So what is the attempt this time?", Jenn asked.

"To make pure, clean, radiation-free water for us all.", Rich said as the others looked at him with widened eyes.

"You all know water is absolutely needed for life to continue to exist. And you all know that our irrigation system and back up supply water will only last so long and is tainted with radiation to some degree.", Rich stated as the rest looked downward with the knowledge of their obvious situation.

"My friends, please, we must attempt this. How many more times must I give a funeral for someone who was just thirsty? How many more must fall ill because of mankind's nuclear mistake?", Rich said with a frown.

"Worst of all, how many times do I have to tell Nil another one of her friends has "moved to another settlement?"", Rich asked as he pointed to Nil who was over by the desks playing with the gavel while smiling blissfully.

The others began to notice tears welling up in Rich's eyes.

"I need you all for this to work; please, if we do this we could end the state in which we're living.", Rich beseeched his most closest friends.

"Rich, Nil is like family to us, of course me and Jenn are in.", Mikey said to Rich as Jenn nodded and hugged Mikey.

"Same here.", chimed Nessa with Ian nodding in agreement.

"Nil is my favorite student, of course I'm in….duh.", Riley said with a giggle.

Sean sighed and then answered, "Oh what the hell, my hair will grow back. So help me though Rich, but if I go bald again I'm gonna shave ya myself.", he finished with a sarcastic smile.

So the agreement was made and the plan was set.

"We'll meet at my place in one week's time.", Rich explained.

They then returned to their duties. Rich approached Nil and said, "Ok Nil the meeting is over, lets go home."

"Ok Master Rich.", Nil replied.

Nil ran and skipped happily alongside Rich who smiled as he watched her. When they got back home Nil went into the kitchen and pulled out some pop-tarts they found while scouting a super market. She left the kitchen and walked over to a wall with shelves filled with books. She looked up at a book on a high shelf and looked at it as if asking why it is always out of reach. Nil placed the snack in her mouth and stood still for a second; she then took a small breath and said, "Gravitia!" The little girl was instantly levitated three feet off the floor to reach a book on a high shelf. She then took the book half her size and sat a small table and started to read.

"I see you're getting a jump on your reading today Nil.", said Rich as he entered the room.

"Yup, I want to learn as much magick as you do Master.", Nil enthusiastically answered. Rich smiled and then sat in the large chair near her in front of a small fire place.

"Master, what was that diagram for?", Nil asked.

"It's something that will hopefully make all our lives better Nil.", Rich answered.

The two of them sat there for a while until it was it was time to retire for the night.

"Alright Nil its bedtime.", Rich said as he rose from his seat.

"Ok Master.", Nil said with a yawn as she handed Rich the book.

He took the book and put it back on the shelf wall. As he turned from the wall of books he saw Nil passed out at the desk. He smiled and whispered, "Exitus Pyrae" thus extinguishing the fire place as he bent down to scoop up the little girl. As he did so she kind of buried her face close to his chest. Rich smiled at the child as he carried her off to her bedroom. Rich entered a room decorated with a painted on starry night sky, some simple stuffed animals, and coloring book and crayons on the floor. The dark coated man walked over to her tiny bed and put Nil down softly. He tucked her in and gave her a stuffed bunny to hold which she slowly cuddled in her small arms. Rich stroked her hair and then gave her a goodnight kiss on her forehead.

"Lumus.", he said as he waved his right hand slowly making the stars light up against the blue paint of the room's walls. Rich then left and closed the door quietly behind him and walked to his room. He opened and closed his room's door and walked over to his bed. He changed his clothes and laid down in his bed. Rich closed his eyes and whispered to himself, "Nil, I promise things will get better…I promise."

He relaxed his mind and began to sleep and hopefully dream.


	5. A Girl Named Nil

Chapter 4: A Girl Named Nil

_**Flashback to three years in the past**_

Outside an abandoned super market a group of people prepare to go scout out the location.

"Alright here's the plan. Nessa said that the place is abandoned but keep your wits about you. Mikey and Ian, you go around back and meet up with Nessa while Sean and I take point. Riley and Jenn are on standby to bring the trucks around, so remember the mission. Food, water, and medical supplies are what we're here for. Ok, remember to stay in radio contact and when in the dark use your lights or glow sticks.", Rich explained.

Rich and Sean went to the front door and crouched down on either side of it. Rich gave a hand signal to Mikey and Ian in the parking lot and as soon as he did, those two made their way around to the back to meet up with Nessa. Rich used his left hand to open the door and then proceeded, followed shortly by Sean. They were both packing fire arms for self defense, since Armageddon many people had regressed to barbarism and murderous savagery. Rich was totting a M16 carbine he found in a ruined police station along with a large machete for melee combat. Sean was carrying a pair of 9mm baretta hand guns and a steel bat. As they entered the messy old store they split up to scan the isles for any potential threats.

"Pope and Ninja to Shadow and Knife, you copy?", said Mikey on an ear piece.

"Rodger Pope this is Shadow.", answered Rich

"Copy that. Knife reading you loud and clear, over.", replied Sean.

"We met up with Elf and are entering through the back now.", said Mikey.

Despite their lack of combat experience, years of video game and playing Risk had turned them into amazing tacticians.

"Alright, Ninja and Elf go look for medical supplies. Knife and Pope go for water and other drinks. I'll scout out food, over", Rich said to the others via ear piece.

"Rodger 10-4 over and out.", they replied.

Nessa and Ian made their way over to the store's pharmacy to look for medications.

"Elf to Shadow, we found some meds. Not a lot but some at least.", Nessa said while gathering the meds.

Ian helped until he came across some Viagra and Extenze. He tapped Nessa and showed her as she looked and rolled her eyes while Ian giggled. Meanwhile Sean and Mikey found what they were looking for and then some.

"Pope to Shadow, jackpot. Water, juices, and some wine. By the gallons.", Mikey reported.

Stay where you are and guard the supplies Pope. Wait until extraction.", Rich answered.

He was scouting out the snack foods isle when suddenly he heard a can fall. He quickly turned and saw that it was just a small pigeon on the shelf that knocked it off. Just then as he was turning back a small shadow caught the corner the eye.

Rich aimed his gun in attack ready position then said to the others, "Shadow to group, we are not alone."

The others prepped their weapons; locked and loaded they defended their positions. Rich scoped out the next isle slowly, aware of the extra presence. Rich paned in all directions when he heard the crinkle of plastic and glimpsed a shadowy figure scamper off to the next row. It startled him so that he let off three shots by accident. The others became alarmed and ran to the source of the sound. Rich was turning around the bend slowly until the sound of crinkling plastic set him off again. This time he unloaded fifteen shots in an arching pattern. He then turned his flashlight on and pointed it toward the unknown being. To his amazement the person was nothing but a small female child with light blonde hair, baby blue eyes, and looked to be no more then three years old. She small and was about the length of Rich's shins. Lucky for her she was too short to have been hit by Rich's spray of bullets. She looked at him with teary eyes as he lowered his weapon.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you. Sorry if I scared you, if anything you scared me.", Rich said as he approached the little girl.

She backed up against the shelf in fear. She appeared to have made a little hide out for herself there. Her main source of food looked to be vanilla wafers and other assorted food stuffs. Rich picked her up and calmed her down and asked if she was ok and if she had a name. She shook her head at the name question. To Rich's surprise she understood him.

"Rich we heard shots are you o….k?", Nessa asked in confusion.

Rich turned with the little girl in his arms.

"Yeah I'm ok, so is she.", he said.

"Shadow to Wheels and Shift, we are ready and clear for extraction.", Rich said into his ear piece.

"Wheels here, coming around the back.", said Riley in a big truck.

"Shift here, I'll take the front. ETA three minutes.", answered Jenn in an equally large truck.

As they started loading the supplies onto the trucks Nessa walked over to Rich, who was holding the small sleeping girl.

"So what are we gonna do with her? I think its safe to say that whatever family she may have had in long gone now.", she asked Rich.

"I guess since I found her I'll take her back with me. She has nothing in this world now, but maybe I can fix that in time. Who knows, she may turn out to be a real nice addition to out weird little group.", Rich answered.

"She have a name?", Nessa asked.

Rich looked at the wrappers of the vanilla wafers that the little girl was feeding on and then back to the sleeping child in his arms.

He smiled and said, "Nil, her name is Nil."

They smiled and climbed into the back of the truck with the sleeping Nil in arm as they headed back to the place they called home. The rest is history.


End file.
